


A Chef's Desperate Struggle

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Siebold just wants a break, but everything seems to be stopping him and things get out of hand.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 5





	A Chef's Desperate Struggle

12PM, it was almost prime training hours.

Siebold was currently in the kitchen house on Pasio. He always had his little kitchen area and most others would just rent one for a single day, then leave it free again. He had just finished lunch for everyone and with some help from Rosa and Wikstrom, they were ready to be served. They were placed onto carts and each shelf of the cart had it's special lid placed on top to keep the food hot. Then, they wheeled them to the Pokemon Centre.

Everyone was waiting in the Pokemon Centre's dining hall. The trio took off the cart shelf lids and served the lunches to the right people before sitting down with their own. Everyone ate away.

1PM, prime training hours.

Everyone had finished their lunches and everything was cleaned up. Siebold now had the rest of the day to relax, or well, that was his original plan.

"Siebold, want a battle?" Wikstrom asked, giving his fellow Elite Four member a nudge. Something inside Siebold twitched. It was quite discomforting, but subtle.

"Sure." He answered, bluntly. Wikstrom grinned and both walked outside.

After his battle with Wikstrom, Rosa asked for a battle. Both combined took over half an hour. The twitching kept coming back and now the discomfort was sticking. He knew what it was signalling and he became a bit tense.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rosa looked at Siebold with concern.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He answered truthfully and walked into the Pokemon Centre. As soon as he entered the Pokemon Centre, Flint, Hilda, Marley, Kris, Barry and Misty walked up to him.

"Hey Sie! Want a 3v3 battle with me on the mountain?" He asked eagerly. Siebold hesitated. There were no bathrooms nearby on the mountain and the walk there takes a while. Of course, he couldn't turn down the offer even if his bladder was urging him to say no.

"Alright, but does it have to be on the mountain?"

"Yes! Don't be a wimp!" Hilda mocked him. His bladder twitched again. His fists clenched shut for a second.

An hour passed and they had just arrived at the mountain. It took double the time because one of the trees fell on the quickest route and they had to take the long way round. Siebold was getting very desperate very quickly. He had a lot to drink during lunch and it was taking its toll on his bladder. Misty was the referee as her Starmie was currently injured. Siebold was squirming in place, but tried to make it as subtle as possible. Due to the dip in his apron down the middle from it being stuck between his legs and his very slightly bet over position, it wasn't subtle.

"Are you alright dude?" Flint asked, curiously.

"I'm fine. Ready?" Siebold returned a question. Flint nodded in response. Water vs Fire.

Another half an hour passed by and Siebold's desperation was way too noticeable now. His hands were glued to his crotch as his knees and thighs rubbed together. He still commanded moves from Clawitzer, but everyone was getting really concerned. Finally, Kris' Feraligatr knocked out both Hilda's Emboar and Marley's Arcanine with a Mega Kick combo. Flint's Infernape managed to dodge it.

"Clawitzer, Water Pulse!" Siebold commanded. Clawitzer unleashed a Water Pulse on Infernape. The look of the Water Pulse and the sound the move made rang in his ears and made his bladder twitch so much, it was like an earthquake. His eyes shut and he gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists on his crotch as hard as he could in a last ditch effort to keep it all in. He wouldn't be able to make it back.

He didn't notice Infernape had been knocked out.

"Siebold, are you ok??? You look like you're in a lot of pain..." Barry asked with a worried tone. He opened his eyes, which were getting teary.

"Listen, I just have to...ahh...!" He tried to explain his situation, but stopped mid sentence and let out a sigh, both shocked and relieved. Everything was silent until there was a slight hissing noise and a patter of liquid hitting the hard ground. Siebold was shaking uncontrollably as everything from his bladder rushed out. The others watched in horror. The urine stained his apron, his trousers and his underwear. Considering his outfit was mainly white, it became darker and even a hint of yellow came up on it. When he was finally done and the last drops had ceased, everyone was shocked at how much he had let out. There was tons!

"DUDE, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WAITING?! YOU COULD'VE MENTIONED SOMETHING!" Flint snapped, which seemed out of character for him. Siebold froze in place. He was so embarrassed about what had happened. He returned Clawitzer and looked at the ground. "Come on, say something, will you?" The pressure got to him and he ran off down the mountain. Flint instantly felt guilt. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean to get mad!" He ran off after him.

It only took a few minutes for Flint to find Siebold. He was curled up with his head buried in his knees. The breeze sometimes blew his apron up, revealing the big wet patch on his crotch. Flint sighed.

"Hey...I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just got mad that you pushed one of the most important needs aside for a battle. You could've denied it or just held it off for a few minutes."

"It wasn't right to deny or hold back a battle offer, especially from you. This is my fault for letting this happen." Siebold growled, getting up. He was mad at himself. Flint sighed again.

"So? Everyone has an accident at least once, what the big deal?"

"I WET MYSELF IN FRONT OF YOU, ANOTHER REGION'S ELITE FOUR! THAT'LL LEAVE A DENT IN KALOS' REPUTATION! **DON'T YOU SEE?! MY STUPID OVERESTIMATION HAS CAUSED ME TO DO THIS AND IT HAS _SHATTERED MY CONFIDENCE!!!_** " Siebold screamed and broke down into tears, still standing. Flint hugged him tightly.

"I won't tell anyone...I never knew your reputation meant so much to you...besides, it should blow over in a few days, just don't think about it too much, ok?" Flint gently rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down a bit. "Now come on, I have an idea."

"What?" Siebold stood back, tears still streaming down his face.

"Go and jump in a river. You have spare clothes with you, right?"

"Yeah, just my casual clothes, but no spare underwear. Won't the smell give it away, though?"

"Nope!" Flint reassured him. There was a river right next to them. Siebold dropped his bag down. "Go one, get in there!" Flint gave him a hard shove, causing him to stumble and fall in. It took a few seconds before he resurfaced and got out. He was soaked.

"I wasn't ready!"

"It looks more realistic! Now, get changed." Flint demanded. Siebold rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and went into some bushes to change.

"Why are you in a blue checkered shirt, jeans and trainers?" Rosa asked when the group returned an hour later.

"Flint thought it would be funny to push me into a river." Siebold glared at Flint.

"What? I was testing to see if all Water trainers could swim!"

"I have asthma, you idiot. It affects how long I can hold my breath."

"Ooh, sorry pal. I forgot!' Flint chuckled and then they both walked away together. "Good acting."

"Not a word of the truth gets out, ok?"

"Deal!"

In the end, Kris accidentally let it slip a few days later and news started to spread. Siebold knew it wasn't Flint and had a very harsh conversation with Kris after he found out who it was.


End file.
